


Письма

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Драбблы R—NC-21 [1]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, мастурбация, эротические фантазии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Брюс получает письма каждую неделю.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Драбблы R—NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633978
Kudos: 20





	Письма

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: [ilylynnbelle](https://ficbook.net/authors/389270)

Брюс получает письма каждую неделю.

Альфред отдельно складывает конверты из Аркхэма, и их уже накопилось немало. Иногда приходят самопальные открытки с нелепыми стихами-признаниями, а в письмах странные шутки перемежаются с эротическими фантазиями и жалобами.

Брюс никогда на них не отвечает.

Брюс очень хотел бы их даже и не открывать.

Но что-то тянет его каждый раз, словно он сможет различить оттенки безумия, если будет их читать. Словно он узнает Джокера получше, хотя зачем бы ему?

«Ты мне сегодня снился, Бэтси».

«Знал ли ты, что дрочить в смирительной рубашке неудобно?»

«Тебе идет недосып, но я хотел бы посмотреть на то, как ты спишь».

«Думаешь ли ты обо мне?»

Брюс рад бы не думать, но не выходит. Он старается не признаваться себе, что ждет каждое новое письмо, что с трудом удерживается, чтобы не поинтересоваться у Альфреда, нет ли почты из Аркхэма.

«Как бы ты хотел меня трахнуть, Бэтси?»

«Может, вылижешь мой зад в следующий раз?»

«Я бы тебе отсосал с огромным удовольствием».

Брюс никогда никому не признается, что некоторые письма перечитывает по несколько раз — с рукой в штанах, с почти болезненным стояком. Брюс никому не расскажет, что фантазии Джокера каждый раз всплывают у него перед глазами так четко, будто все происходит на самом деле.

И он уж точно не хочет, чтобы кто-то узнал о том, что он с удовольствием воплотил бы их в жизнь.

Когда он в очередной раз посещает Аркхэм, он едва ли не пролетает мимо палаты Джокера. Слышит оклик и идет еще быстрее. Дел немного, но возвращаться приходится той же дорогой — и он против воли застывает у стекла.

— Бэтси, — Джокер широко улыбается, едва ли не липнет к перегородке. — Ты получал мои письма?

Брюс кивает и засовывает руки в карманы.

— Почему не отвечал?

Брюс молчит.

Джокер жмется к стеклу, словно хочет просочиться через него.

— Ну хотя бы попроси, чтобы мне поменяли матрас, — мягко говорит он. — На этом спать невозможно.

— Спать ли? — уточняет Брюс и поспешно замолкает.

— Не только, — Джокер улыбается еще шире.

Брюс закатывает глаза.

— Ты все-таки их читаешь, — смеется Джокер. И понижает голос: — Я выйду погулять через три дня. Советую тебе меня поймать. Я буду очень послушным и сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

Брюс против воли сглатывает и отводит глаза.

— Надеюсь, ты сделаешь правильный выбор, — усмехается Джокер и прижимается губами к стеклу.

Это выдержать уже просто невозможно, и Брюс практически сбегает. Быстрым шагом несется по коридорам.

Больше он не будет открывать эти письма.

Проще их сразу сжечь.

Он не собирается признаваться себе в том, что никогда так не поступит.


End file.
